visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shiina Ringo
Perfil right|300px *'Nombre completo:' Shiina Yumiko *'Nombre artístico:' Shiina Ringo *'Nacimiento:' 25 de noviembre de 1978 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Urawa, Saitama *'Vive en:' Fukuoka *'Peso:' 47kg *'Altura:' 1.67cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Periodo de Actividad:' **1998-2003 **2006 **2008-Presente *'Agencia:' Virgin Music, EMI Music Japan *'Ex. Banda:' Tokyo Jihen Carrera 'Solista' Shiina Ringo debutó como cantante solista en mayo de 1998 con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo "Koufukuron", y ya en dos años lanzaría dos álbumes de estudio hasta tomarse un pequeño descanso en el 2000 debido al nacimiento de su primer hijo, y un año después volvería con una compilación de covers internacionales en dos CD. Shiina es considerada una de las mejores interpretes en la industria japonesa, y exploró diversos estilos de música. También se le conoce por los extraños de sus vídeos musicales. 'Tokyo Jihen' El 31 de mayo del 2001 Shiina Ringo debutó con lo que sería su nueva banda Tokyo Jihen, los que ya antes habían debutado en su última gira Sugoroku Ecstasy. Hasta el momento dos miembros de la banda se han ido, pero fueron reemplazados al poco tiempo. Y ya han lanzado tres álbumes de estudio. Dentro de la banda se encuentra también Seiji Kameda, conocido también como gran ayudante de la banda ya disuelta Do As Infinity. Curiosidades *El apellido de Ringo, Shiino, puede ser escrito como Shina, Sheena y Shéna *Es admirada por gran parte del J-Rock y Visual Kei *En el año 2004 dejó su carrera en solitario y comenzó una nueva banda llamada Tokyo Jihen (東京事変?), que se dispersaron en 2012. *A los 24 la cantante contrajo matrimonio con el guitarrista Yayoshi Junji, y se divorció 14 meses más tarde. *En el año 2003 la cantante sufrió un notable cambio de imagen al operarse su lunar característico en su imagen, y más tarde daba finalizada su carrera en solitario con su último sencillo "Ringo no Uta" (La canción de Ringo), la cual puede llamársele la sumación final a la carrera de la artista. El vídeo musical de la canción también incluía diversas referencias a los vídeos anteriores en la carrera de la cantante. *'Manga Favorito:' Jimihen Galeria 281419.jpg 15470-8lrn8il432.jpg 281425.jpg 7650927.jpeg 42814181.png shiina_ringo.jpg shiina-ringo-maquillage1.jpg 600full-shiina-ringo.jpg|Ariamaru Tomi (2009) CarnationPROMO.jpg|Carnation (2011) shiina-ringo.jpg|Irohanihoheto / Kodoku no Akatsuki (2013) 250px-Shiina_Ringo_-_NIPPON_promo.jpg|NIPPON (2014) 450px-Shiina_Ringo_-_Hi_Izuru_Tokoro_promo.jpg|Hi Izuru Tokoro (2014) Discográfica Albums de Estudio *1999.02.24 Muzai Moratorium (無罪モラトリアム; Moratorium of Innocence) *2000.03.31 Shouso Strip (勝訴ストリップ; Lawsuit Winning Strip) *2003.02.23 Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana (加爾基　精液　栗ノ花; Lime, Semen, Chestnut Flower) *2007.02.21 Heisei Fuuzoku (平成風俗; Heisei Sex Service) *2009.06.24 Sanmon Gossip (三文ゴシップ; Superficial Gossip) *2014.11.05 Hi Izuru Tokoro (日出処; Land of the Rising Sun) Otros Albums *2000.09.13 Zecchoushuu (絶頂集; Climax Works) (3CD Single Set) *2002.05.27 Utaite Myouri ~Sono Ichi~ (唄ひ手冥利~其ノ壱~; A Singer's Pride) (Cover Album) *2008.07.02 Watashi to Houden (私と放電; Me and Electric Discharge) (B-side Best Album) *2013.11.13 Ukina (浮き名; Talk of the Town) (Collaboration Best Album) *2013.11.13 Mitsugetsu Shou (蜜月抄; Honeymoon Excerpt) (Live Best Album) *2014.05.27 Gyakuyunyuu ~Kouwankyoku~ (逆輸入 ～港湾局～; Reimportation ~Port and Harbor Authority~) (Self-cover album) Box Sets *2008.11.25 MoRA *2013.11.13 LiVE Singles *1998.05.27 Koufukuron (幸福論; Theory of Happiness) *1998.09.09 Kabukichou no Joou (歌舞伎町の女王; Queen of Kabukicho) *1999.01.20 Koko de Kiss Shite. (ここでキスして。; Kiss Me Here.) *1999.10.27 Honnou (本能; Instinct) *1999.10.27 Koufukuron (Re-Release) (幸福論; Theory of Happiness) *2000.01.26 Gips (ギブス; Plaster Cast) *2000.01.26 Tsumi to Batsu (罪と罰; Crime and Punishment) *2001.03.28 Mayonaka wa Junketsu (真夜中は純潔; Midnight is Pure) *2003.01.22 STEM ~Daimyou Asobi Hen~ (茎(STEM) ~大名遊ビ編~; Stem ~Daimyo's Play Version~) *2003.11.25 Ringo no Uta (りんごのうた; Apple Song) *2009.05.27 Ariamaru Tomi (ありあまる富; Excessive Wealth) *2011.11.02 Carnation (カーネーション) *2013.05.27 Irohanihoheto / Kodoku no Akatsuki (いろはにほへと / 孤独のあかつき; Though The Bright Colors May Be Fragrant / In the Event Of Loneliness) *2014.06.11 NIPPON Split Singles *2007.01.17 Kono Yo no Kagiri (この世の限り; The Limits of this World) (Shiina Ringo x Saito Neko + Shiina Junpei) Digital Singles *2002.04.10 Georgy Porgy (Yokoshima) *2006.11.11 Karisome Otome (DEATH JAZZ ver.) (カリソメ乙女; Temporary Virgin) (Shiina Ringo x SOIL&"PIMP"SESSIONS) *2008.09.12 Tsumiki Asobi (from Zazen Extasy) (積木遊び (座禅エクスタシーより); Playing with Blocks) *2009.03.06 Koko de Kiss Shite. (Ringo EXPO 08) (ここでキスして。; Kiss Me Here.) *2009.03.06 Gips (Ringo EXPO 08) (ギブス; Plaster Cast) *2009.03.06 Tadashii Machi (Ringo EXPO 08) (正しい街; The Right City) *2009.03.06 Yokyou (Ringo EXPO 08) (余興; Entertainment) *2009.06.12 Shun (旬; Season) *2009.09.30 MY FOOLISH HEART ~Crazy in Shibuya~ (Shiina Ringo x SOIL&"PIMP"SESSIONS) *2012.01.06 Between Today and Tomorrow *2012.05.16 Jiyuu e Michizure (自由へ道連れ; Traveling Companion To Freedom) *2013.01.30 The Best 3 *2014.10.01 Arikitarina Onna (ありきたりな女; Ordinary Woman) Vinilos *2001.03.13 Mayonaka wa Junketsu (真夜中は純潔) *2003.05.27 Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana (加爾基　精液　栗ノ花) *2007.04.25 Heisei Fuuzoku (平成風俗) *2008.11.25 Muzai Moratorium (無罪モラトリアム) *2008.11.25 Shouso Strip (勝訴ストリップ) *2009.08.26 Saturday Night Gossip (サタデーナイト・ゴシップ) Enlaces *Twitter *Twitter *Sitio de Ringo en EMI Music Japan Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Virgin Music Categoría:Chicas Vk Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:J-Rock